


Fun in the Sun

by i_lovelyem



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Cute, Fluff, M/M, harmless fluff, markhyuck but barely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-16 07:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18687034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_lovelyem/pseuds/i_lovelyem
Summary: “Mark? Not swimming!? Well, we can’t have that, now can we,” Johnny grins and sends a wink in Donghyuck’s direction.They share a look, matching evil grins beginning to grow on their faces.Donghyuck hums in agreement, narrows his eyes, and smirks, “Yeah, Mark, if you don’t come swimming with us, we’re gonnamakeyou.”inspired by the markhyuck beach photos!





	Fun in the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> to clarify, this was written before the video was released, so i didn’t know what actually happened, this is just what i pictured happening when i saw the photos!!

The overbearing heat of the Miami sun is infused with a soft, warm breeze and the comforting salty scent of the nearby ocean. The nine members of NCT 127 are confidently strolling along the beach, all clad in bright white t-shirts, ready to soak up some Florida rays and cool off in the clear blue water. 

The peaceful aura is suddenly broken by an exclamation from the back of the pack. 

“But WHY NOT?!”

The older members pause hearing the loud whine, turning around to see an exasperated Lee Donghyuck with his arms crossed over his chest, pouting at a sheepish Mark Lee. 

“I just don’t really feel like going swimming,” Mark scratches the back of his neck, a bit less confident now that he has the attention of his seniors as well. An exaggerated gasp sounds from the small crowd, and all eyes turn to the tallest member of their team. 

“Mark? Not swimming!?” Johnny gasps, voice laced with exaggerated offense, “Well, we can’t have that, now can we,” he grins, sending a wink in Donghyuck’s direction. 

They share a look, matching evil grins beginning to grow on their faces. 

Donghyuck hums in agreement, narrows his eyes, and smirks, “Yeah, Mark, if you don’t come swimming with us, we’re gonna _make_ you.”

“Wait, what—“ Mark barely has any time to think before Donghyuck and Johnny seize both of his arms and start to drag him in the direction of the ocean. Mark gives a shout for help, but the other members only shake their heads, chuckling at the three and their playfulness. 

Mark twists and turns, struggling to get out of the other boys’ grips before they reach the water, but to no avail. Donghyuck and Johnny are having way too much fun, giggling away along the stretch of beach. The trio nears the edge of the rising tide, the waves just barely flowing over their feet, when Johnny suddenly loses his footing, and falls to the sand. Mark is able to rip his arms from their grip, and takes off in a sprint. Donghyuck groans, quickly racing after him. Mark only gets a few strides away before realizing that running is pointless. He’s ankle deep in the water, exactly where he said he _didn't_ want to be. He slows down, letting a panting Donghyuck catch up to him before admitting defeat. 

“Okay! You won! I’m already in the water now anyway,” Mark pouts, shaking his bangs out of his eyes and placing a hand on his hip. 

Donghyuck sneers, chuckling darkly. He reaches for Mark’s wrist and pulls him closer. Mark’s brain short-circuits, heartbeat quickening as he visibly gulps, eyes going wide as Donghyuck leans in, the proximity making Mark feel like the temperature of the surrounding air rose by a few degrees. At the last second, Donghyuck turns to whisper in his ear. 

_"Did you really think you’d be off the hook that easily?"_

Mark promptly squeaks when Donghyuck wraps his arms around Mark’s middle, hoisting him up off the damp sand and carrying him further into the waves. Mark can’t help but laugh, a fond smile making its way onto his face as he ruffles Donghyuck’s newly-dyed silver locks. However, that smile quickly disappears when he is unceremoniously dropped into the frigid water. He comes up sputtering, immediately tackling Donghyuck and wrangling him into the water as well. Donghyuck manages to shove Mark off of him, the two boys giggling and squealing as they send splash after splash in the other’s direction, getting impossibly more soaked as the intense Miami heat continues to beat down on them from above. They don’t seem to mind all that much though, for the sun is no match for their identical blinding grins. 

~ 

From the shore, the rest of the band had been watching the younger boys’ antics with affectionate smiles of their own. Taeyong is the first to speak up.

“Hey guys, do you think Mark is happy that Haechannie is back?”

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to my first ever fic! this was of course inspired by the photos of markhyuck at the beach, which were just too cute i couldn’t resist bringing them to life. please leave a kudos or a comment if you enjoyed uwu


End file.
